


Even in the dark I still see you

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House Liam, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Thiam, Tumblr Prompt, oflhouseofhorrors2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Fic for the prompt - ResurrectionOfficial Thiam Library House of Horrors EventHouse Liam





	Even in the dark I still see you

Liam felt nothing. He was surrounded by the dark. By nothing but an empty void.

Something no one tells you about death is that it’s hot. Everyone expects it to be cold, but all Liam remembers was a flash of light, a hot pain tearing through his skull before nothing. Nothing but the heat of his death, and dark that surrounds him. 

Liam didn’t know how much time had passed. It could have been months, weeks, just a few seconds. To him it felt like an eternity that he just stayed, suspended in the dark. 

But slowly, things broke through the silence. Sounds, feelings, the black seemed less black. 

“Come on Liam, wake up” a voice sobbed “You’re not dead. You can’t be dead” The voice sounded so broken, so hurt. Liam so desperately wanted to move, not able to recognize, but he didn’t want the person to be sad. It hurt Liam’s still heart to hear it hurting.

“Come on Liam, breathe. Open your eyes Liam please” The voice, which Liam suddenly registered as Theo, begged, “Liam please, I can’t…” Theo broke off. Liam felt drops of tears fall on his face. He felt Theo shift closer, his face just inches from Liam’s slack and expressionless one. 

“Please come back” Theo took a shaky breath, releasing more tears which also ended up on Liam’s skin. “Come back to me” he whispered, lips hovering over Liams. Slowly and shakily, he closed the distance, gently pressing his lips to Liams. “I love you, Liam, please please don’t leave me” he pleaded against the still boy’s lips. 

Liam felt nothing. He willed his body to move, breath to fill his lungs, his heart to beat. Anything to comfort the boy holding him. Anything to tell him how much he loved him. To tell him how much he didn’t want to leave. To kiss him back. 

Then, with a sudden gasp of air, his eyes blinking open, Liam felt everything. 

  
  



End file.
